Underworld
by Angel's Sins
Summary: A lonely but famous painter, Reborn finds solace in his own work. He can create and destroy worlds with a stroke of a brush. However, it all comes tumbling down when the sacred boundaries between the seven parallel worlds are broken. *The story's path will follow the choices that the readers make* Cover is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight was warm against his skin and the gentle breeze soothed him considerably, relaxing his nerves. The grass felt cool against his back and he discarded his suit jacket long ago. It was silent, blissfully silent.

"Reborn," a voice said. It was faint and the man only heard it as a whisper; other than that, it was quiet.

"I'm coming in, Reborn," the voice said again.

Reborn snapped his eyes open, a sudden sensation running through his body. There was an invisible pull from behind and he landed on the wooden floors of his office just in time for the door to be open.

"Reborn?" the Chinese man said in worry. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

He looked around his large nearly empty office. Reborn stood up and brushed his pants casually, acting as if nothing happened. "Fon."

He walked over to his large sturdy oak desk and shifted through some papers. "I'm not in the mood at the moment."

"Do not worry, my friend," Fon said with a smile. He then frowned. "But are you sure you're alright?"

Reborn waved him off. "It's nothing. Why are you here?"

He took out a cigarette and lit it with lighter, pocketing the item and blowing out a puff of smoke from his lips. "I won't ask again."

Fon took out a ticket from his sleeves with a gentle smile. "Today is the art exhibition of your recent gallery."

"I don't go to exhibitions," Reborn said, placing his feet on the desk listlessly. "This place is a better sanctuary. Stop wasting your energy."

The other man didn't listen to him as he placed it on the table. He smiled that same irking smile. "I left the guest list in the file as well. Please help yourself."

Reborn ignored him, letting a stream of smoke escape his lips. He tapped his cigarette over his ashtray, his mind wandering elsewhere.

Fon looked at him and sighed. "You can't stay here forever, Reborn. All of us are worried."

"They don't need to be worried," Reborn said, irritation showing in his tone. "I moved on. Isn't there an exhibition you have to attend?"

The rather gentle man scowled lightly. "You are still a child at heart, my friend. My only advice for you is to forget."

Reborn glared at him but he already left, closing the door behind him. He jammed his cigarette on the ashtray, a small hiss echoing in the room. He stood up and looked over the various paintings that littered the walls, not showing. A scowl marred his features when his eyes landed on the one with a hand reaching out to him.

Memories flashed in his head and he rubbed his face wearily, sighing deeply in his hands. His breath smelled like cigarettes and coffee.

_"Reborn, cover me, kora!"_

_"Colonello, where are you going?"_

Several gunshots rang in his head and he placed his hand on his forehead, wincing in pain. Shouts echoed in his ears and he stumbled over to his desk, taking out some pills. His hand trembled slightly as he swallowed them, pouring a cup of water.

The cool liquid felt soothing in his dry throat. He let out a sigh as he collapsed on his chair, feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again with another sign.

He glanced at the file on his desk, untouched just like the rest of them. And yet he found himself flipping through the guest list, scanning the names with disinterest, until one caught his eye.

Aria Nero and Yuni Nero...

Fon knew how to play his game didn't he? Reborn tossed the file on his desk with a scoff and took out another cigarette.

_"Uncle, that's not healthy,"_ Yuni's voice said in his head.

Reborn hesitated for a moment until he flicked his lighter, breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling. It was a habit, a habit that he couldn't let go. It wasn't pleasant either. It reminded him of the dark days, the war, the kills...and yet he couldn't stop. It's as if his mind liked playing sick jokes on him, forcing him to succumb to the bittersweet darkness.

He traced one of his paintings, the paint feeling rough against his fingertips. It was a woman holding a small bundle close to her chest, tears trailing down her cheeks. It wasn't Aria, his half-sister, but it reminded him of her.

Despite the cool paint, he could feel the warmth radiating from the picture and the apparent joy that tingled on his skin. A small smile spread on his lips.

Suddenly, a crash came from behind him. He turned to see one of his paintings on the ground and froze when a bloody hand slowly emerged.

"Help...me..." a voice said weakly.

A scream tore the air and the hand was sucked back in the painting, blood pooling around the frame, trickling towards Reborn's feet as if it had a mind of its own.

The man took a step back when the blood formed into a hand, reaching out to him, before it quickly receded back into the painting.

Reborn blinked. What the hell was that? This never happened before. None of his paintings could escape into this world nor could it pass the boundary he created.

He fell onto his knees. Did that mean...?

His eyes widened. No, that was impossible. It was unlikely to ever happen. The other guardians were strong enough to keep the other worlds intact. The boundaries between them were sacred, unbreakable.

So...what happened?

* * *

**Ignore it and go to the art exhibition.**

**Go in the painting.**

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^  
**

**Whichever choice has the most pick will be selected and the story is generally modified to go that direction, whichever it may be.**

**Remember, the story is basically in your hands, my fellow readers, especially pairings. ^^**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choice Chosen:**

**Go in the painting**

* * *

Reborn snapped out of his train of thoughts and clenched his hands into fists. If the boundaries were broken, that only meant one thing: one of the guardians was either corrupted or dead. However, there was no sign, no clear indication whatsoever.

He took out his yellow pacifier from his suit, the symbol of his burden. It was neither glowing nor faded in color. He clenched it tightly in his hand.

_"Help...me..."_

That voice was very familiar. He couldn't quite place it as well. Maybe it was because of the pills.

Before he knew it, he walked over to the fallen painting and took a deep breath. _I'm sorry, Yuni._

He jumped in, the world around him swirling in darkness. His feet landed on a pool of blood and a sickening squelch echoed in the air.

This...was never in the painting he drew. He surveyed the world around him. There was nothing but darkness and chains dangling all around him, stained with blood, rusty and worn. The floor beneath him was red and every step he took he slightly winced, but kept composed.

His senses flared and he barely dodged a knife sailing towards him, which nicked him in the cheek.

Immediately, his body was alert and all of his military training flowed back into his head. The presence was almost demonic and highly unfamiliar. Wait, demonic?

There was a small giggle, a child's giggle. Something dashed by his legs and he only saw a blur.

"Ushishi," the child said from the shadows, his voice echoing in the sinister realm. "Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only her dolls."

Reborn stuck his hand out and his ring glowed a bright yellow along with his pacifier, penetrating through the shadows. A large yellow seal appeared in front of him, protecting him from several knives that the child threw.

"If you see her in your dreams." The child instantly vanished before Reborn could take a good look at him.

He jumped in the air, a barrage of knives flying underneath him. Once he landed on the ground, he strained his ear for any other noise. At the corner of his eye, he saw a small flicker.

A sudden tug from behind caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. Strings wrapped around his body and he saw two blonde boys standing above him, a Cheshire grin stretching on their lips.

One of them straddled his chest and wrapped his hands around Reborn's throat, choking him.

"Be sure you never, ever scream," the boy said, his grin splitting wider across his cheeks; blood dripped onto Reborn's face as he struggled for breath.

_Snip snip._

The other boy held a pair of bloody scissors in his hand and lowered it to his mouth. "Or she'll rip out your tongue at the seams."

Reborn struggled to move but the wires were tight. His eyes roamed to his hand which was bounded tightly to the ground. Pain coursed through his body as the wires unconsciously pulled his fingers into several different angles, intent on breaking them.

_Snip snip._

His leg started to slowly twist, but he clenched his teeth from crying out. The boy on top of him tightened his hold.

Suddenly, he was sent flying across the room along with his twin. They both snarled as a cloaked figure appeared. The person's hands were ignited with flames, the gloves shimmering underneath the blazing fire.

Reborn slightly widened his eyes. _Luce...?_

He shook his head. _No, impossible. She did not use gloves. But those are definitely Sky Flames. What the hell was going on?_

The twin boys shrieked synchronously and went down on all fours, their bodies emitting a terrifying killed intent. They shot forward with their mouthes wide and almost hanging. Their teeth elongated into fangs and their nails turned into razor sharp claws.

The mysterious person propelled himself forward with his flames in blinding speed. He brought his hands up and sliced their necks, blood squirting everywhere. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he rotated and sprinted towards the screeching twins.

Their heads rolled on the ground but they continued to shriek. Their bodies were still standing and their hands reached up to where their heads were supposed to be.

Reborn felt the wires gradually loosen and sprung up from the ground. He summoned Leon into his hand and raised the gun at the bodies. He pulled the triggers several times until they both collapsed to the ground. He aimed his shots at the heads and watched the bullets pierce their eyes, foreheads, and cheeks.

Their screams were reduced into gurgles and small coughs. The cloaked person motioned for him to follow and ran away.

Reborn ignored the sea of blood and followed him cautiously, a million questions racing through his head. He was left with one: who was he?

He didn't know how far they were going, but it gave him time to think. Those twins...They were definitely maspiras_._ He narrowed his eyes at the person's back who slowed down. A nagging suspicion festered in his chest and he couldn't help but feel distrustful. However, the Sky Flames he possessed were the purest he'd ever seen. They were definitely more powerful than Luce's.

As they continued to walk, Reborn saw a mutilated corpse to his right and instantly recognized it. It was Kyoko, the one he painted in _The Mourning Cliff_. Her long orange hair was soaked in her own blood and all of her limbs and fingers were twisted in unimaginable angles; one of her arms was missing. Her tongue was lying next to her nearly severed head.

Reborn turned away, but the image was ingrained in his head. He know knew whose voice that had belonged to. _Kyoko...I'm sorry._

"I apologize," the person said in a blank voice. "I was too late to save her in time." He halted in his step and turned around. "Please keep up. We don't have much time."

He continued to walk, which somehow irked Reborn but he didn't say anything. He'd seen many soldiers on the battlefield, including himself, turn down that path and this person was no different from the rest of them. The way he carried himself was that of a war veteran.

"Who are you?" he said, almost casually.

The person never stopped. "Questions should be saved for later. We mustn't waste time."

They stopped in front of a door that had multiple scratches and blood spattered all over it. A handprint was planted near the bottom before it smeared downward to a torn arm. Kyoko's arm.

The person kicked it to the side and a small spark of fury ignited in Reborn's chest. He grabbed the person by the shoulder and forced him to turn.

"Who the hell are you?"

The hood fell. It was a boy who looked no older than fourteen. There were intricate black markings that covered nearly half of his face and his eyes were almost terrifying to look at; his left eye was completely black with no pupil or an iris while other eye was black with a glowing red pupil.

"I am Tsuna," he said slowly. "That is all you need to know."

He placed his hand on the handle and it glowed a bright red before a lock clicked. The door swung open and Reborn was greeted with a familiar dining room.

It was empty just the way he painted it. Tsuna walked inside and glanced at him. "Why are you standing there? Come."

Reborn walked inside and the brunette closed the door behind him. The windows were open and the gentle breeze circulated throughout the room, almost soothing Reborn's nerves. The sink was clean and the cabinets were drawn shut. He could hear the carriages going about outside on the streets.

Tsuna walked over and opened the windows, revealing, not the streets, but Reborn's office. "You must go back."

"They were maspiras, weren't they?" Reborn said. "Why are they here?"

"Go back," Tsuna said, betraying no emotion. "They will come b - "

The door suddenly shook in great vigor and Reborn heard muffled snarls behind it.

"The man in black will soon be here," one of the twins said.

"With his cleaver's blade so true," the other one said almost delightfully.

"Just you wait, it won't be long."

"He'll make mincemeat out of _you_!"

They went into hysterics, the door shaking louder. Tsuna walked towards it but he showed no indication of fighting. "Leave. Once you do, destroy the painting in which they dwell and this one, too."

Reborn was a bit uncertain. He still didn't know what was going on or how the maspiras escaped from their realm. Since they were here, then that meant...Luce was dead.

"Leave!" Tsuna said, a bit of anger in his voice.

Reborn climbed over the sink and tensed when he heard the handle of the door crack and saw it reduced into dust. The door slowly creaked open and there was only silence.

A scream tore through the air and Reborn placed his hand on the water surface of his office's image. It rippled and he saw Yuni on the ground, her wheelchair toppled behind her. Everyone was screaming as they ran out of the gallery, shoving each other in the process.

"Yuni!" Aria said, kneeling down next to her daughter.

Reborn turned to see Tsuna wrapped around in wires as the twins pulled him towards the other realm, _their _realm.

The brunette did not struggle and he glared at him. "Leave. Remember my orders."

_I don't take orders,_ Reborn's subconscious nearly snarled.

Why were they only taking Tsuna? It seemed that they were paying no attention to him. A ghost of a smile flickered on Tsuna's lips. "They only want me."

The door shut behind him. Reborn turned when a loud wailing pierced the air. It was another maspira. There were three women, circling around Aria and Yuni in the air, wailing in misery. Their white skin sagged and it seemed that they were slowly melting. A drip of their skin fell near Aria's ankle and she screamed when it burned a hole on the ground. She clutched Yuni to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The women were closing in quickly. Reborn prepared to go until a pained scream rang through the room. It was Tsuna.

* * *

**Save Aria and Yuni.**

**Save Tsuna.**

* * *

**A/N I apologize for the late update. Thank you for the favorites and reviews!**

**The rhymes the twins were saying are real children rhymes:**

**From Dead Silence - the one with Mary Shaw**

**From Fritz Lang's M - the man in black**

**Haha, I'm sorry if I wasn't clear the last chapter about the pairings. It will be decided by the path and the choices you guys make in the story. I'm not taking votes and for this story I'm being strictly unbiased. Haha, I already made a whole outline on the choices and which pairing it will lead to. Choose wisely if you want the pairing that you want. ^^**

**Maspira is just a word I made up. No need to look for translations~**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tough choices, huh? XD**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Go in the painting - 3**

**Ignore it and go to the art exhibition - 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Choice Chosen:**

**Save Tsuna.**

* * *

Reborn, placing all of his hopes on Fon, dashed to the door and gripped the doorknob. He shook it but it wouldn't open. The image of Aria and Yuni shimmered and vanished with a ripple. Reborn clenched his teeth and rammed his shoulder against the door. It still didn't budge.

He froze when blood seeped from below, spreading slowly under his feet. He took a step back and right then the door creaked open. An eerie wind blew against him and he gazed blankly into the darkness. Kyoko's arm and her body were still in the same place.

Where did the blood come from?

He looked down and his stomach tightened. It was one of the twin maspiras. His tiara was soaked in blood and his head was decapitated. This meant that Tsuna was most likely okay. Then...

"Shit!" he said, turning for the door.

He reached out to it was but it dissipated the moment his finger brushed the handle. Aria, Yuni...

His blood ran cold when he heard a small giggle behind him. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."

Reborn quickly dodged the boy and thrust his hand forward. A yellow seal erupted from his palm and the blonde shrieked from the intense light. His body, which was knitting itself back together, slowed down before it started to burn. The intense smell of burning flesh wafted in Reborn's nose, but that did not deter him.

The boy fell to the ground, twitching occasionally. He would come back in one piece sooner or later. As long as there was darkness in humans, they would live. It was their source of life; they grew from even the tiniest bit of negativity, sprouting forth into what the shadows wanted them to be.

Reborn turned around. He still had time. Maybe Aria and Yuni were still alive - No, they are. Fon wouldn't let him down, even though this world's Fon was nothing like the Fon he knew. There were still some similarities between the puppet and the original.

He ran down from where he came before, retracing the steps he and Tsuna took. The scent of blood was repugnant and overwhelming. He picked up his pace when he saw the way back into his office.

The other twin was dead. But why did Tsuna scream?

Suddenly, Tsuna jumped from the image of his office, landing a few feet away from him. He was holding something or rather _someone_ in his arm, obscured from view. He glanced at Reborn and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a small hiss. "Are you deaf?"

"You screamed," Reborn said plainly, as if that explained everything. Well, it kind of did.

Tsuna merely raised a brow. "I didn't scream."

A giggle echoed in the air and Tsuna's eye merely twitched in vexation. The child's torn limbs moved jerkily towards each other; the sounds of bones snapping in place pierced the air. Reborn was about to summon Leon, his partner, but was shoved aside by Tsuna who blocked the child's vicious bite with his glove.

"You will _heed_ to my orders," the brunette said, his eyes narrowed. "Destroy the paintings!"

He flung the boy in the air and his hand ignited with Sky Flames. However, he still held onto the thing he was holding. He sprinted forward and slashed the child. The blonde evaded it by twisting in the air and throwing several knives at Tsuna.

Reborn took a step forward but the brunette glared at him. "Leave!"

He was suddenly blown out of the painting by a strong gust of wind and crashed into his desk, pain shooting up his spine. He groaned a bit as he rubbed the sore spot. His eyes snapped up to the painting but there was nothing to be seen; just a hazy darkness.

Tsuna's words rang in his ears and he was a bit reluctant to follow the orders. It wasn't a pleasant thought but for the safety of this world, it was needed. He grabbed a paintbrush that lied next to him and its tip was immediately soiled with golden paint. He quickly drew seals on top of it, his hand moving quickly and almost robotically.

The painting glowed bright and the shadows were eaten away by the light. A shatter echoed in Reborn's head as the painting turned white, blank, devoid of anything. Not even a speck of paint was left behind.

He did the same to the other and dropped the brush from his hand. It clattered on the floor. Tsuna was still a mystery and his thoughts wandered to the thing he held. He didn't get a clear look at it but he was somehow certain that it was a person. Who, he didn't know.

The phone rang and he immediately ran over to pick it up. However, once his hand touched the ringing item, a faint scream echoed in the air.

He whipped around and walked over to the paintings, an unknown fear growing in his chest. That was Tsuna. Reborn looked at the two blank paintings he had destroyed. A cold feeling settled in his stomach. What if he accidentally killed the boy?

The phone continued to ring and he picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Reborn, kora! The - Hey, are you okay?" Colonello's voice rang in his head and Reborn mentally cursed at the sheer volume of the blonde's voice.

"I'm fine," Reborn said, composing himself. "What do you want?"

The man on the other line hesitated and Reborn heard him take a sharp intake of breath. He could hear people in the background in rushed voices and narrowed his eyes. "Spit it out."

"God, Reborn, it's - I - "

Colonello sounded much like the first time he was drafted into the war: a confused and sensitive soldier. He was in the military much longer than the blonde but he had to say that it was quite impressive on how the other grew into the ideal soldier. Of course, it was thanks to the work of Lal Mirch, the country's first female commander.

However, his patience was wearing thin.

"What is it?"

Colonello exhaled deeply before saying, "Fon is dead."

Reborn froze, his knuckles turning white. He could feel a migraine coming. He placed a hand on a painting to steady himself and said, "How?"

"I don't know, kora! He was burned and we don't know how the hell he could've turned out this way! Fuck, Reborn, his whole body was just - It's was all - Goddamnit, kora!"

Reborn didn't say anything. This world's Fon was, again, nothing but a puppet, a way for the real Fon to observe this dimension without leaving his own. But... Even if this Fon was a puppet, he was still powerful and held one-seventh of the real Fon's strength despite not having memories from the original.

Every dimension was different. Memories were altered with each puppet to not disrupt the flow of time in the seven worlds and it would ultimately modify the Tri-Ni-Set to an irreversible state.

But that was the drawback: not having the memories that the puppets needed to survive. Luce had thought it wouldn't be necessary to retain them as she faced criticism of being too much of a pacifist - behind her back, of course.

She was sweet, the ideal Sky, but this concerned lives and they weren't picked to be the Arcobaleno for no reason.

"How about Aria and Yuni?" Reborn said slowly. "Are they fine?"

"Wait, how do y - "

"Answer the damn question!" It was rare for Reborn to let his temper get the best of him, but right now it didn't matter.

When Colonello fell silent, he let out a silent cry of frustration. He knew he shouldn't have went to Tsuna! He should've went to them! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Reborn? Hey, Reborn!"

"Tell me."

"What, kora?"

"Tell me."

"Oh... It was the same for the both of them. Just like Fon...they were burned."

"I'll be there."

"W - "

Reborn hung up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, ignoring the mess in his office. When his hand landed on the handle, another shriek pierced the air before it was reduced to wailing in the silent room. He glared at the door, nearly burning holes into the fine oak.

* * *

**Go to the art exhibition.  
**

**Save Tsuna.**

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**Please pick only one of the given choices and try not to be clever. XD**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter. ^^**

**Save Aria and Yuni - 0**

**Save Tsuna - 5**


End file.
